This invention pertains to a multi-configurational tool device, and more particularly, to a tool set having a carrier unit, or carrier, for holding a plurality of tool units, or tools. Movement of each tool relative to the carrier is provided to allow alternate positioning of the tool in two working positions and a storage position.
One type of tool device to which this invention pertains is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,943,801, entitled "Tool Set With Slide-Out and Swing-Out Tools". Specifically, an elongate carrier is provided which holds a plurality of tools for use and storage in a nip region. An example of such a tool is an allen wrench which has a hexagonal cross section. As is known, such wrenches generally have interconnected long and short shank portions or shanks which are disposed substantially at right angles to each other. Although the invention will be described herein primarily with regard to allen wrenches, it should be understood that tools other than allen wrenches which have been adapted to a tool set as described herein may be constructed in accordance with this invention.
In the past, when the plurality of wrenches held by a carrier have been placed in storage positions, one shank of each wrench has extended laterally away from the body of the carrier. These extending shanks can cause wear and tear when the tool set is placed in a person's pocket. Additionally, when the shank of one wrench is extended for use, the remaining shanks can interfer with proper use of the extended shank by reducing the amount of rotational clearance of the tool set relative to nearby objects. The extending shanks also interfere with proper and comfortable grasping of the tool device when one wrench is being used.
A general object of the present invention, therefore, is to provide a novel improvement in such a tool set which allows storage without projecting shanks.
More specifically, an object of the invention is to provide an improvement in such a tool set which permits changing the extension direction of the integral shank which heretofore has extended laterally away from a carrier during storage.
A preferred embodiment of the proposed invention includes modifying a shank of each wrench so that it has a groove at least partially encircling the shank having a longitudinal axis parallel with the longitudinal axis of the carrier. This allows rotation of the shank about its longitudinal axis when the groove is disposed in the nip region. Thus, during storage, the associated shank of each wrench may be positioned adjacent an end of the carrier.
It can be seen that a tool set of the type contemplated modified in accordance with this invention allows for storage of the associated wrenches adjacent an end of the carrier rather than extending laterally away from it. Thus, the inconveniences and difficulties of a conventional tool set are overcome.
These and additional objects and advantages of the present invention will be more clearly understood from a consideration of the drawings and the detailed description of the preferred embodiment.